Freedom
by naruandpokefan
Summary: Gaara and Hinata are turned into new vampires. They don't know where they are. Might make more, not sure yet.


(My first one shot. I write on DeviantArt too so... ^_^)

I've had this thirst for about 3 hours now, and it's driving me crazy. It's been hard concentrating on what's important, like: How I got here, who brought me here, why am I here, and what does this have to do with me.

I could only concentrate on that. That thirst. There were others around me, but I couldn't see their faces. Most of them were laying down, unconscious or having a seizure. Only a few actually got up and banged on the door, screaming and yelling.

A red-headed boy was in the corner, sitting with his knees up to his face. He finally rose his head and stared at me. I jumped.

He was beautiful, unlike any other. I have seen others' faces, but...this one...seemed different. I guess maybe more innocent. Or more cruel.

When I finally met his gaze, the first thing I noticed were his crimson eyes. Looking like the only normal person in here, I walked over and sat next to him.

He looked at me through the corner of his eyes.

"What do you want?" He said, through clenched teeth.

"I just needed someone to talk to. I'm scared, and I'm thirsty. I don't even know why..."

"I'm thirsty too...Your eyes...are red..."

Silence.

"Yours are too."

He paused before talking again.

"Put the pieces together, girl. Red eyes, thirst? It seems fake, like a horror movie."

"Are you saying we're not human anymore?"

He smiled.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I'm Gaara."

"I'm Hinata."  
Then a man came into the room. He smelled warm, smelled sweet but with a hint of metal...

"He smells good..." I whispered.

"I know. He's human, unlike us."

The man that came in had teenagers around my age. They smelled even better, the adrenaline rushing through their veins. I could make out a few heartbeats, strong and pounding against their chests...

Gaara chuckled.

"Guess this is our meal."  
"Do we really have to drink blood now? It's not like we're-"  
"Yes, we are. Don't deny it. Doing that it will make it worse for you."

"So who would like to come up first?" The man said.

He forcefully grabbed a young girl by the arm, and brought her next to him.

Silence.

"No one, eh?"

He took out a blade, and sliced open the girl's arm, sending ribbons of red, warm liquid down her arm.

She made a small crying sound.

Instantly, something strange happened, I felt with my tongue.

Fangs. I had fangs.

Gaara covered his mouth. From the looks of it, it seems that he's trying to control himself.

A growl emitted from my throat.

"Hinata...?"

"I want that...I want that now..."

A blonde boy went ahead before me, and bit down on her neck. She silently screamed with a horror-struck face, but it quickly faded away. It looked like she was enjoying it at first, but then her eyes lost their shine, meaning she was dead...

After the blonde noticed this, he flung her lifeless body into the ground and walked away.

A boy around my age was brought up next, who then shut his eyes tight.

The fear...He was terrified.

This one was mine.

I ran over there, inhumanly fast. I stood in front him, gazing at him for a moment.

He managed to whisper something.

"P-Please, don't kill me."

I shrugged and said,

"No promises."

I grabbed the sides of his arms.

I bit down. Instantly, the warm liquid went down my throat. Finally, the crazy thirst I've been having was dulling. The boy ran out of blood quickly, and I could already feel his arms growing cold. Disgusted, I dropped the body.

I walked over to where I was, next to Gaara.

His red hair...fascinates me...

"Gaara." I said.

He sighed.

"Yes?"

"What color were your eyes? Were they black? Blue?"

I just realized that. I forgot we actually had a human eye color.

"...Mint green..."

I faced him.

"No way!"

He chuckled.

"What color were yours? I assume they weren't red."

"Don't laugh...But...L-Lavender."

He paused and looked on the ground, then back at me.

"...I bet they must have looked beautiful."

He looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, no one else thought that. Up until whoever kidnapped me, almost everyone made fun of my eye color. I had no friends either. Maybe one or two people would talk to me, but if I told them anything, they would use it against me...I was about to commit suicide..."

"I know what you mean. I was thinking of the same thing, but I was never close to doing it." Gaara said.

"I want to go back to my house. And as much as I hate it, I want to go back to school too."

"They won't accept you, it's better if you stay here."

"Anyone else? Everybody is done?" The man said.

"Gaara, you need to go..."

"No. No way."  
"How are you going to live then? Do you expect to live off human food? That shit isn't going to help you." I said harshly.

"I don't think I can kill someone."

He looked at the opposite direction.

"Don't then. But I'm assuming they turn into one of us, or someone else finishes for you."

"Fine, but if I kill her- I'm blaming you."  
I smiled.

"I don't think you'll care."

He walked over there and did the same thing I did. He drained the life out of her, and threw the girl's body away from him, like the rest of us...

"Wipe that smirk of your face." He said.

"Ha, you enjoyed it, didn't you? I knew it."

"Shut up."

Another man came in. This one looked like us, so he must be an older vampire. He certainly looks like it, in his human age, he would be about maybe thirty.

The human left, leaving the bodies there.

"As you can already tell..." The man began.

"I am the head vampire. I have chosen you because I thought you had talent. I couldn't just let that talent go to waste just because you were going to die twenty or thirty years later, so I decided to turn all of you into vampires."

"This is the guy?" I whispered.

"Now, you're probably wondering why you are in here. Well, that's simple. I wanted to meet all of you before I set you free. Go wherever you like, live like you were a human!"  
Whispers broke out in the fifty-or-so vampire crowd.

"But don't get discovered. I'm afraid we'll have to kill you then. And the humans that found out."

"Can't we just turn them into vampires?" A girl asked.

"Yeah! If they find out, you don't have to kill them!" The blonde from before yelled.

"See, you have to go to us for that. You can't be turning people into vampires everywhere. I ask of you to come consult us first- or the penalty could be death."  
He paused before speaking again.

"Also, you might want to get a partner to help you. A mate, you should say. You don't have to, but two vampires are better than one...And please, do come visit us sometime."  
He opened the door and most of them ran out, almost running ech other over.

Gaara and I stood up, not caring. We walked out together, as if without a care.


End file.
